Falling From Heaven
by Olivia Knox
Summary: Dean and Sam Witness Castile's Fall from heaven which leads to his Death, How will Dean Take His Death? One-Shot


**Title:****Falling From Heaven**

**Dean/Cas**

**All Characters belong to the makers of _Supernatural _**

* * *

><p><strong>Falling From Heaven<strong>

It's started with the blow heard around the world, and then it was silent, complete and utter silence. Even the Winchesters were speechless, but they had other reasons. In the middle of the empty motel lost lied their friend, Castiel. They were unsure of what to do, they did not want to touch him in fear that they would hurt him, but then desperately wanted to find out if he was alive. Dean stepped forward but Sam put his arm out to stop him, tear threatened the boy's as they stared at their broke friend. "Cas" Dean whispered, his voice breaking with that single word.

Had he fallen or had someone pushed him down? Dean looked up at the sky but only saw clouds. Rage replaced his depression, as it always did with the loss of a loved one. "Dean" Sam said in a whisper, "look" There was a slight smile on Sam's face, Dean turned to the dreadful scene. Cas was moving, slightly, but moving nonetheless.

Dean bolted to his side, desperately wanting to help him. "Cas, what happened?" It was getting harder to fight the tears, but Dean could careless, as long as his best friend lived.

Castiel coughed, blood spilling from his mouth, "Damn it Cas" Dean muttered as he slowly moved the Angel into his lap and whipped the blood away. "Cas," his words were coming harder, he never realized how much he cared for the angel. He was his second brother, next to Sam; Cas was the most important person in his life. Why was it always him?

His eyes were full of tears as he looked up at the sky, "Why!" Dean half whispered. He wanted a damn answer and he wanted it now.

But nothing came; Dean was not surprised.

Rage filled him from head to toe, first his mom, then his dad, then Sammy for a year, now Cas? Why, he could never be happy. Fate would always push some shit in his way!

He was still gazing up at the sky, "Please," he then started to sob, "Please, safe him"

"No Dean," Castiel managed to say, though there was pain in his voice. His big blue eyes peering deep into Dean's. The thought of never seeing them again made his heart ache. "It- its time. I have been saved more then - enough," He was breathing harder and Dean tightened his grip. "I- I'm … sorry that I've f—failed you"

"Shh… you did not fail me Cas," His words rang true to his own ears. He realized that Cas was confused, thinking he had been doing the right thing although it was completely wrong. Like Sam and Ruby, demons were tricky. Yes he had been pissed at Cas, but that's natural. But seeing him like this, on his deathbed, Dean regrets every bad thought about Castiel.

Sam was behind Dean now, Dean slowly turned and saw that tear were in his eyes. Sam and Cas might not have been as close as Dean and Cas, but Sam still considered him part of their family.

"D-Dean," Cas whispered losing his breath, Dean leaned down, his ear almost touching Cas's lips. "I –I want you to - " He coughed a hard cough that made Dean's tear run faster down his face. He watched as a few landed on the dirty trench coat. "-To know that – that you and S-Sam are my true Family"

"W-why did you say that Cas?" Dean sobbed; he was about to full on cry. And soon he felt it, Castiel's body become heavier in his arms, "No, Please stay with us Cas," But it was too late, he was leaving them. And this time Dean had no doubt that he would _not _return. Dean buried his face in the dying Cas, his sobs becoming louder. He hated people seeing him like this, especially Sam but he did not care.

Sam slowly came over to Dean and fell to his knees. Tears streamed down his face as he stared at his brother and the Angle. Cas was not dead yet not-

And there it was the burning sound of his wings imprinting into the ground, the single that their angle was no longer with them. They both held his body for a few moments longer, but reluctantly they let go.

They would give him a hunter's funeral. Burn the body.

It would be one of the hardest things Dean will ever have to watch. The burning of his Best friend, his second brother, his souls mate.

They called Bobby, and to both there surprised, he seemed pretty upset about in. In the past few months, since Sam had gotten his soul back, all four of the, had been become close. Hunting partners. But that ended today. There was rage deep inside Dean, rage for one thing. Rafael.

It become another obsession, like his father with yellow-eyes, he would not rest till that dick was dead. If it was the last thing he did, Rafael was going to die before Dean.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope You Like, Just A Lame One-Shot! <strong>

**Review :) **


End file.
